


white rabbits (and other symbolic shit)

by sarcastissa, SnorkleShit



Series: coffee mouths [7]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Awkward Family Reunions, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Family Reunions, Healthy Relationships, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Roleplay, Symbolism, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastissa/pseuds/sarcastissa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorkleShit/pseuds/SnorkleShit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas at the Washington's</p><p> </p><p>-----------------</p><p> </p><p>a roleplay between destielswingsmyheartacrosstheline and me on tumblr adapted onto here</p>
            </blockquote>





	white rabbits (and other symbolic shit)

**Author's Note:**

> "Pretentious overuse quote from a song"  
> -Alternative Band "Only Good Song They've Ever Written"

The countryside rolled by his window, all dead trees, blanketed in neverending white under a grey sky.

“It’s not much farther.” He assured Tucker.

Tucker looked at the window, captivated by the scene of the trees, fingers itching to grab his camera. “I don’t mind the drive, Wash,” he reassured, squeezing the blond’s knee. “Its pretty out here.”

Washington grinned. “Yeah, it’s pretty great. Pretty sure my fascination with photography might stem a little from all the irresistible scenery around here.”

"I could see why," Tucker told him with a smile. "I’m itching to grab my camera, but I left it at home." He didn’t say that it was because he was nervous. He figured that he had already talked Wash’s each off about that.

And after last night, he didn’t know if Wash would change how he acted or how he looked at Tucker. He figured that Wash wouldn’t, but the pitying stares that he got from Simmons after he told him, almost made him throttle the nerd.

Washington could sense that the atmosphere of their relationship had shifted, but he was pretty sure it was in a good way. He was still reeling from how Tucker had opened up to him, and his affection and respect for both Tucker and Junior had doubled, even tripled. If you could quantify emotions like that.

It also made him nervous, getting so deep into a relationship with someone, but not an entirely bad kind of nervous.

"I’m really excited for you to meet them. I’ve got to admit, I brag about you on the phone. Fair warning, their really…. Interesting individuals. But I know you’ll like them. And they already love you, I bet."

Tucker grinned. “You brag about me? What do you say?” He asked, feeling a bit lighter with this new information.

"How great of a photographer you are. And how hard you work. How hot you are. How good you are to me. What an amazing big brother you are to Junior." Washington shrugged, still looking out the window as if it were the most obvious hung in the world, that he bragged about Tucker. "How you make me insanely happy, to the point where my face hurts from smiling. Just the little things."

Tucker turned to look at Wash’s profile, smiling softly at all of the compliments. “Thank you. You make me happy, too, you know? Its ridiculous. You’re ridiculous. And amazing. And super hot.” He leaned over and kissed Wash’s cheek.

"I try, I try. Just like you should try keeping your eyes on the road, the animals around here are psychotic." Washington commented, vivid memories of all his close encounters coming to mind.

Tucker laughed and shook his head before returned most of his attention to the road. “Psychotic animals? Perfect scenery? Your ‘quirky’ grandparents? Is this place a sitcom?”

"God, I wish, I’d make a fortune." Wash replied.

Tucker chuckled before pulling up next to a house. “This is it. Meeting the family.” He turned and looked at Wash. He took a deep breath and smiled. “Are they all blond, too?”

Washington grinned at the house- painted all different colors, covered in wind chimes and decorations. The only normal looking building on the property was the barn. The shed was rasta shaped, for gods sake. He got out, stretching his arm above his head.

"My grandfather used to be but he’s gone gray, and my grandma dyes her hair every three months. It was pink last time I saw her, and I think it’s lilac right now."

Tucker took his keys and got out of the car as well, smiling at the thought of an elderly pothead with lilac hair. “The more I hear about your grandparents, the more I feel like you’re making shit up to be funny.”

"I’m really not-" Washington started, but was cut off by the slam of a screen door swinging open.

"David, my boy!" His grandfather bellowed, red velvet Christmas robes billowing in the wind.

Tucker laughed in delight as some old man ran barefoot through the snow to hug Wash. This was better than that family reunion Caboose dragged him to.

Washington laughed in delight and hugged his grandfather back. 

"Hey, gramps. I missed you. How’s the horses?"

"Still raking in the cash every spring, the kiddies from the town come up for lessons more often than ever now. And this fine young man must be Tucker! Wash has told us all about you!" His grandfather exclaimed, turning to offer his hand to shake towards Tucker.

Tucker grinned and took the hand. “He’s said a lot about you, too. Nice to finally meet you, Gramps.”

"You’ve got a firm handshake and good looks, boy, you’ll go far in life with that. You two come on in and get warmed up, I know an old lady and two fur balls that are dying to see you." His grandfather exclaimed with a smile, turning to head back up the porch of the two story ranch house.

Washington held out his hand for Tucker to hold, rocking back on his heels in excitement.  
Tucker grabbed Wash’s hand and kissed it lightly before starting to walk over to the house. “I like him. Anyone that happy to see you is grand in my book.” Tucker smiled and bumped his shoulder against Wash’s.

"Wait till you meet Gloria. She’s…the more volatile of the two, you could say." Washington chuckled, leading Tucker up the steps and through the door of the only childhood home he’d ever really felt at home in.

"Gloria and Gramps? Like I said, sounds like a sitcom." Tucker laughed as he rested his head against Wash’s shoulder. "And you’re the awkward gay grandson with a spectacular boyfriend, also known as the token black character."

"Actually, the hobo who lives in the woods around here is the token black character. You're the handsome comedic relief." Washington replied.

Tucker shook his head. “There’s a hobo who lives in the woods? Sell this to a cable network.”

"I call him Fernando, but I have no idea what his real name is." Washington said. The interior of the house was well light from multiple windows, the light colored by all the sheer patterned scarves hanging over the windows. The house was filled with paintings, knickknacks, and pictures. Filled with evidence of life, in Washington’s opinion.

A round old woman in a festive dress with long lilac colored hair was sitting on the couch, and she rose up when they entered, teetering over with a broad smile on he face.

"Oh, my little Davie, I’ve missed you so much! And this must be your boyfriend I’ve heard so much about!" She greeted.

"You must be the Gloria that I’ve been told so much about. Its lovely to finally meet you," Tucker held out his hand for another handshake and gave the woman a winning smile.

Gloria used the offered hand to pull Tucker into a hug, then broke away to cup his face in her hands. "Well aren't you just a fine young gentlemen. Wash seems very happy with you, so thank you. Although," she added the next bit with the same soft smile and endearing old lady voice, "if your start hurting our boy like the last one did I'll ride down to that college on horseback with my rifle in one hand and a shovel in the other. Now, who wants egg nog?"

Washington clenched his jaw and felt his face heat up as his grandma trotted to the kitchen. He rubbed the back of his neck, choosing to pretend to look around for his cats rather than look at Tucker.

"Ariiiiii, here kitty kitty kitty." He called. Making a chittering noise with his mouth.

Tucker sighed a bit and gently rubbed his hand over the small of Wash’s back as a medium sized blur ran out from underneath the couch and circled around Wash’s and Tucker’s legs.  
Washington made an embarrassing squeak of excitement and scooped up the Siamese cat, snuggling her to his chest. 

"Did the pretty kitty miss me?"

Tucker smiled at the pair and scratched behind the cat’s ear. “Which one is this?”

"This is Ari. Her sister Skylar is probably hunting mice in the barn. I missed them lot."

Tucker smiled. “She’s cute. When did you get her?”

"A little after I moved in…" Wash glanced towards the kitchen, and the distant voices do his grandparents.

"Well, I was pretty hurt from what my parents did, and it was all really confusing. So, one night, I just took off into the woods, right? And I by the time I realized I was being stupid, I was all turned around. And then I heard this screeching, and this feral cat was giving birth in a bush. But something was wrong, she must have been attacked, because her throat and stomach were torn open. But she held on long enough to give birth to these two. I bundled them in my shirt and managed to find my way home, and my grandma found a neighbor with a cat that has just had kittens so that they could get milk and motherly love I guess. I would run all the way home so I could do my chores in time to run over to Tami’s house and see the kittens, until they were weaned and I could take them home." He smiled down at Ari. "It may seem cheesy, but they really helped me through some stuff. Nothing like a pretty little kitty at the end of a bad day, eh?"

Tucker smiled gently at the story and leaned over to kiss Wash’s cheek. “Nah, not cheesy. Sappy as hell, but not cheesy.”

Washington grinned at him just as his grandmother returned with a tray of cups full of eggnog, which she set on the counter.

His grandfather laughed. “Wash got lost that first time he ran off, but he got a hang of the woods soon enough. I used to think he was a wood sprite or a wind spirit incarnate, the way he used to run through the moors and climb up trees. Little rascal.”

His grandfather laughed. 

Wash rolled his eyes, but smiled.

Tucker smirked and raised an eyebrow at Wash. “Little rascal? So you were a handful, eh?”

"I had a lot of energy, I didn’t-" he began, but was cut off by a knock on the door.

Tucker turned around at the sound. He gave Wash a confused look, “I thought that is was just gonna be us?”

"It’s supposed to be… Maybe it’s carolers?" Washington suggested. Gloria stiff back up and headed to open the door.

"If it is carolers, they must be out of their god damn minds-" she huffed, but froze when the door opened to reveal a smiling couple, the blonde woman holding a fruit cake.

"Surprise-" they started to say, but their voices fell when they both made eye contact with Wash. Wash felt like the floor had suddenly dropped out from under him.

Tucker furrowed his eyebrows at the suddenly tense atmosphere and turned his body slightly so that he was in between Wash and the door. “Wash?”

"What in the gods walloping willows are you here unannounced? You always call, that is, when you bother visit." Gloria put her hands on her hips, her expression hard.

"We wanted it to be a surprise…Hello, David." The woman said, stepping inside and smiling at them all, but her eyes were nervous.

Washington swallowed past a lump in his throat. 

"Hey, Mom. Dad."

Tucker’s eyes widened as looked back and forth between the visitors and Wash. “Mom and dad? Um wow.” He moved his hand from Wash’s back to his upper arm. He gave him a curious look, silently asking if he was okay.

"Is this your boyfriend? I’m Tania, David’s mother." The woman offered her hand for Tucker to shake, offering him a kind, if strained, smile.

"Yeah, really great mother. Top notch." Washington snapped.

Tucker gave Wash a worried glance before turning back to Tania and offering her a polite smile and handshake. “I’m Lavernius, Wash's boyfriend.”

"What a wonderful name. I’m Daniel." His father stepped forward to shake Tucker’s hand as well. Tania turned towards Washington.

"Hello, dear. You look…well. No thanks to us, of course. We’ve…" She bite her lip and looked down at her fruit cake.

"We thought we were doing what was right, but we see now…" Her voice was trembling, and Washington took a slight step back. He had no idea how to process what was happening.

"We were horribly wrong, and we will spend the rest of our days trying to make up for it. You deserve that much, you deserve more. We were going to come see you after we came here." His father filled in.

"Well I never- I’m gonna need more egg nog." His grandfather said, picking his cup up.  
Washington opened his mouth, and nothing came out.

"You know what? I think I left your grandparents’ gift in the car. You wanna come with me to go get it?" Tucker asked Wash in a thinly veiled attempt to provide an exit for him.  
Washington nodded, turning away from his parents.

"Sounds like a good idea."

Tucker led him outside and out of earshot. “Okay, use your words, babe. Talk to me.”  
Washington squinted up at the sky. “I must have fallen down rabbit hole or some shit because there is no way that this can be real. This I just- what the fuck? Am I dreaming? Should I pinch myself? Is this some sort of joke?” He stammered, scratching his head and huffing a slightly desperate laugh.

Tucker grabbed his hand gently. “Hey, you’re not dreaming. I’m so sorry that this is so overwhelming, babe. What do you need? If you need to leave, we can go out, get some Chinese or something. If you need some time before we go back in, we can do that. If you want to go back in, spend some time with the grandparents? I can run interference with your parents. You want some revenge? The whole painting all of their shit is still on the table, just tell me what you need.”

Washington turned to smile fondly at his boyfriend, reaching out to take his hand. “I think I just need a minute. They seem sincere…it’s just, it’s gonna be awkward at best, you know? But that doesn’t mean we can’t make the most of It for an hour or so, then head out. How does that seem?”

"If you’re happy, I’m happy. Awkward or not, i just wanna spend the holidays with you." Tucker smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "But I actually wasn’t kidding. I left the bong in the car. Is it appropriate to give it to them with the parents here?"

"Don't worry about being appropriate around them. They haven't earned it." Washington replied. "Backseat or trunk?"

Tucker opened a door to the backseat. “I’ve got it. So you game to go back inside?”

Washington rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess."

Tucker leaned against the car and gave him a supportive smile. “If you wanna stay out here, we can do that, too.”

Washington shook his head. “Nah, you know how I hate procrastinating things. It’s fine. But thanks.”

"Okay. Just remember," Tucker started with an easy grin in place and the wrapped bong tucked under his arm. "I got chu, boo."

"If you’ve really got me, you’ll never call me ‘boo’ again." Washington responded, starting towards the house again.

Tucker trailed behind him with a grin on his face. “Come on, boo. You’re my boo, I have to call you boo, boo.”

"Then I’ll start calling you bae." Washington replied haughtily.

"You hate using the word, bae." Tucker laughed, running slightly to catch up to him and wrapping his arm around Wash’s middle from behind. He pressed his cold nose to Wash’s neck. "Nice try, boo."

Washington cringed, and burst out laughing. “It would be worth it to annoy you to the point of hating the word as much as I do! Don’t test me! I’ll do it!”

“Booooooooooooo,” Tucker dragged out the word and kissed Wash’s cheek. “Boo, boo, boo, boo, boo, boo, boo.”

"That’s it, you leave me no choice, Bae." Washington declared, spinning away from Tucker to scoop up some snow. He quickly formed it into a ball and flung It towards Tucker.

Tucker laughed and wrapped his arms around Wash again. "I'm a lover, not a fighter!" He cried before giving Wash a bunch of obnoxious kisses on his cheek.

"I know, it’s one of my favorite things about you." Washington replied with a content grin. The door to the house opened, and his father stuck his head out the door. "Boys, there’s brownies waiting for you. Not the, um, interesting kind, though. I’m sure your grandmother has some of those, though, if you’ve got the craving."

Tucker looked up and smiled. “We’re being summoned, boo.”

"You're never gonna stop with that now, right?" Washington laughed, hooking his arm in Tucker’s.

Tucker kissed his cheek sweetly and led them back to the house. “Never.”

They headed inside, and took a seat on the second couch. Wash swallowed past the lump in his throat. “So, uh…yeah. I’ll go along with whatever you guys are trying to do. I mean- I’ll try, if you try. You- it’ll take a lot. And I mean a lot. Cause you guys fucking shit me out and it was shit and I felt like shit and it was a load of shit.”

Tucker squeezed Wash hand supportively, unsure what he was supposed to do, but more than willing to be there for his boyfriend.

His parents both nodded, and his grandma slapped her knee. “Now let’s all get drunk and open presents like God fearing Americans.”

"Mom, you're agnostic."

"Exactly, Tania."

Tucker grinned but refused the eggnog that was offered to him. “You have anything without alcohol? I don’t like to drink.”

"Of course, dear. Very admirable, by the way. Would you like some sparkling apple cider?" His grandmother asked, standing up.

"I’ll take one of those, too."

Tucker smiled politely at her. “I’d love some sparkling cider. Alas, none sparkle like my boo’s smile.” He leaned over and rested his head on Wash’s shoulder.

Wash groaned, as if he was a wounded animal. “I’m gonna teach Caboose to yell ‘TURN UP’ in the middle of the night. Just watch me.”

Tucker gasped as he pulled away from Wash, clutching his hand over his chest. “You wouldn’t.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the corner of his mother’s mouth turn up in a fond smile, and he felt his stomach flop in a surprisingly pleasant way.

"Don’t test me. I have a nasty streak."

"Oh yeah? Do that and I’ll tell him that you wanna be Church’s best friend" Tucker shot back at him, face in a dramatically serious expression and finger pointing sternly and Wash’s nose.

"If that happens, I want white lilies at my funeral." Washington declared.

"Yellow daisies it is," Tucker grinned and kissed Wash’s cheek.

"I’ve always been partial to forget me nots." His father mused.

"Just light the casket on fire and call it good when my time comes." His grandfather declared.

His grandmother returned with their glasses of cider.

"I’ll be sure to do that, gramps."

"Roses for me. Any color," He blinked a couple of time before remembering something. He pulled out his phone and shot off a quick text. "Sorry, had to text my little brother when I’d be by. I forgot this morning."

"Oh, you have a brother? How old is he?" Tania asked, sipping her eggnog. Washington smiled at the mention of Junior.

Tucker smiled that smile that he got anytime someone asked about his brother. “His name is Junior. He’s sixteen.”

"Ah, a wonderful age…when I was sixteen…" Gloria sighed wistfully.

"-when dinosaurs roamed the earth.."Washington added.

Tucker laughed as he took a sip of cider. “Why, my boo, did you just make a joke?”

Gloria shot a playful glare at him. “Be respectful, boy, or I’ll be forced to whip out the baby photos.”

"Oh good lord, please, spare me." Washington groaned.

Tucker grinned wickedly, expression flickering between Washington and Gloria. “Baby pictures?” He ask in a hopeful voice, a gleam in his eye at the thought of embarrassing Wash.

Tania laughed. “Actually, we lost the album in the move, I was devastated. There was one of him in the tub with a bunch of rubber ducks that I just loved.”

Wash felt his face heat up.

"Thank god you lost it, him seeing my highschool album was bad enough."

"High schools bad for everyone, son." His grandfather replied.

“First of all, you offered to show me your high school pictures. And second of all, they were adorable.” Tucker told him with a slight grin.

"You have an album of pictures from high school?" His father asked.

Washington nodded. “You should stop by and see it sometime, considering you didn’t really know me in high school.”

Tucker gave Wash a small smile behind covering Wash’s hand with his own in a proud gesture. “He’s fucking adorable, don’t listen to what he’ll say about it.”

"I suppose we’ll have to come see for ourselves. We’d also love to see were you're living now, if you wouldn’t mind. I know we weren’t there for you through high school, and when you were in the hospital, I can only imagine that we just made the trauma worse…but we would love to get to know you better than I bet we ever did. Speaking of which- we were going to bring your present by, after we left here, but if you want it now…"

Tucker shuffled a bit in his chair. He had a feelings that this was gonna come up a couple of times tonight but he also had no idea what he was supposed to do. So, for once in his life, he stayed quiet.

"Uh, yeah, sure. And we’ve got a present for grandma and gramps, we didn’t know you were here, so…" Washington shrugged, the. Turned towards Tucker.

"Great job on the present, by the way."

Tucker snickered and held the wrapped bong out to Gramps and Gloria. “Thanks. This is for you. Go wild.”

His grandma ripped open the package, and pulled out the Alice In Wonderland bong. His grandma burst out laughing. His mothers face reddened a little, but she smiled tightly.

"You have excellent taste, my boy. Thank you both so much." His grandfather said.

Tucker smiled widely before turning to Tania, mischievous look in place. “If we had know that you guys were coming we would’ve you your own.”

His dad rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling awkwardly.

"Uh, that’s alright. Not really in our interests."

Tucker coughed to hide his laugh.

"Yeah, no kidding. I have a really hard time believing you were raised here, Tania." Washington shook her head.

Tucker shrugged, “Well as far as I know, you don’t smoke recreationally or go to nudists colonies in the summer. You might be hiding it from me, but if you did, I’m game.”

"Now that’s unconditional love at its finest. What an excellent specimen, I feel like I should be taking notes." His father laughed. Washington blushed slightly. This whole situation was so perfect and bizarre, half of him just didn’t know how to react.

"Good to know your supportive if I ever decide to ask York for some of his- how does he put it- oregano." He replied to Tucker, grinning.

Tucker blushed a bit at Wash’s father’s words before giving Wash a wide smile. “Dude, take it to get high, take it to screw with York, I got chu. Boo.”

"While I appreciate that, I don’t think you’ll have to worry about me upholding any family traditions when it comes to recreational drugs. No offense, grandma or grandpa."

Tucker shrugged and leaned his head against Wash’s shoulder. “Cool with that too. Won’t have to worry about having you around Junior.”

"I promise to be of the best influence on your dear brother." Washington assured him.

"You always were so good with kids." Tania said softly.

Tucker grinned and kissed Wash’s cheek. “Yeah. He’s kind of amazing all around.”

"Of course he is, yours truly had a hand in raising him. Tania and her lover boy had some part, I suppose. Group effort." His grandmother huffed.

"I turned out alright, all things considered." Washington translated.

"You turned out grand, boo." Tucker told him before turning to his grandparents. "Big fan of your work."

"So, how has everyone’s year been?" Tania asked.

Tucker smiled softly at Wash. "Towards the end it was pretty fucking amazing."

"I have to agree." Washington agreed. "There’s nothing I’d change about this year, to be honest."

Tucker paused. “I’d change Caboose’s idea of pigs in a blanket for my birthday.”

Washington chuckled. “That was pretty interesting.”

"Don’t even," Tucker sputtered. "You fucking laughed for fifteen minutes and then pause before laughing for another half hour."

"At least he tried to do something nice, I guess." Washington shrugged.

Tucker scoffed and shook his head. “Think what you want. I have a feeling he’s secretly a genius and plans all of this just to screw with us. But then I remember that its Caboose.”

"Is this a friend of yours, or a relative?" His father asked.

"A friend. He’s- he’s an interesting individual. Not quite on the same level of reality as everyone else, but he’s a really great guy." Washington explained.

"You seem to have gotten a lot of friends. How long have you and Tucker known each other, when did you get together?" Tania asked.

"It’s been a few months now. We had friends in common, so we’d heard of each other, but we only met when we happened to sign up for the same morning class." Washington explained, heart warming fondly at the memory.

Tucker smiled softly at Wash. “I bet he thought that I was crazy. I poured an energy drink into my coffee because this class was so ridiculously early. I saw Wash and decided to sit next to him because he’s ridiculously hot.”

"He gets it from me." Gloria declared, flipping her hair.

"I could argue with that." His father protested.

"Let’s just go with the whole group effort thing, you know, genetics and all that. And yes, I did think you were crazy. I’m surprised you don’t have ulcers in your stomach lining." Washington said.

Tucker shrugged, “I have refined my pallet over many years to stomach that crap in the mornings.”

"College life never changes." Tania laughed wistfully.

"It’s starting to get dark, we should probably get going. Roads are already icy enough…" Washington said, looking out the window.

Tucker clicked his tongue. “My boo is right. I still haven’t to get some stuff together to see Junior. But it was nice meeting all of you.” He smiled politely at Wash’s parents before offering Wash’s grandfather a handshake.

They bid their farewells, and headed out to the car. Washington was silent as he strapped himself in, mind reeling with everything that had happened.

Tucker got in next to him and started the car, waiting a bit for it to heat up. He gave Wash a worried look, “How you doing, babe?”

"I…." Washington scrubbed a hand over his face. He couldn’t stop smiling, but he felt a tear leak out of the corner of his eye. "I’m just really blown away, I guess."

"Hey now," Tucker leaned over the console, one hand brushing away the tear gently, the other cradling the back of Wash’s head. His voice was soft as he gave Wash a smile. "This is good, right?"

Washington nodded. “I’m just a little frazzled, but yeah- this was good.” He smiled at Tucker, leaning across to kiss him softly.

"Your really good."

Tucker smiled softly at him and gave him another gentle kiss. “You’re great. I have no idea how you were strong enough to smile at your parents, but I’m so proud of you, babe.”

"It was…that was like the perfect family get together I always dreamed of- but it still hurts so much. They hurt me, so much, and I wish I could just let it go and move on into this perfect new chapter of my life but I don’t think it works that way. Sorry, that sounds melodramatic. This has been one of the best Christmases I’ve ever had. Let’s get home safe, okay?" He said, sitting back in his seat.

Tucker sighed and settled back in his seat. “For the record? I don’t think forgiveness or amends happens all at once. I think it takes a while to get over the hurt. You shouldn’t shrug it off, either. I think reuniting a family like that takes time and is a long tedious process like uh…knocking an addiction. There are steps, you might back slip, and you need to stay honest with yourself about what you’re feeling. It can’t just happen. The rift is too deep.” Tucker shrugged and pulled away from the house. “That being said, I’ll be there for you. Every step of the way.”

David Washington stared across the car at his boyfriend, drinking in the wisdom that he’d just graced him with.

"The real question on my mind, you know, is how exactly I got landed with someone as out of my league as you. I jus- thanks, man."

Tucker smiled at him gently before taking one hand off of the wheel and grabbing one of Wash’s hands. “Babe, you don’t need to thank me. I’m your boyfriend. I want you to be happy.”

Although he knew Tucker had probably said those exact words before, and he knew them to be true since the moment they’d met- today had dredged up so many painful memories, and Tucker’s words, right that second, struck a cord that calmed his frazzled mind. He turned to smile softly out the window, watching a rabbit prance in the distant field of white snow.

"Well, mission accomplished."

**Author's Note:**

> playlists:  
> plot: http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/twenty-questions  
> wash: http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/cracks-in-the-mirror  
> tucker: http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/the-strongest-hearts-are-the-heaviest  
> wash: destielswingsmyheartacrosstheline  
> tucker: sarcastissa


End file.
